


Christmas Cheer

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Nicole absolutely hates the stupid hat and the stupid shoes and the stupid bells. Oh and those stupid, stupid ears.Waverly just thinks it's the cutest.





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this down, short and quick, unlike Wayhaught when they get it on.

“Waves!”

“She's upstairs, dear.”

Nicole turned around to find the Earp matriarch stringing tinsels around the handrails. “Oh Ms. Gibson, I didn't see you there.”

“I told you to just call me Michelle.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Michelle gave her a look.

“Michelle.” Nichole corrected with a smile.

Michelle smiled back. “Go on now, I believe Waverly is waiting for you upstairs.”

Nicole nodded and headed up to her girlfriend's room. When she reached the opened door, she saw Waverly sitting on the bed, back to the door, fiddling with what looked like a present and quietly humming to herself.

“Knock knock”

Waverly twisted her body so fast, Nicole was afraid she'd give herself whiplash. The huge smile on her face told her otherwise.

“Hi, baby!” Waverly practically yelled.

Nicole walked in towards Waverly, bending down to give her a kiss once she's reached the bed.

“What've you got there?” Nicole asked.

“Oh just finishing up the final touches to Jeremy's present.” Waverly put the present down along with the others on the side of her bed. “What about you, Officer Haught, how was your day?”

Nicole sat down next to Waverly, needing to be as physically close to her as she can. “It was okay. Had two new missing people reports today.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. And it's been hard tracking them down because we don't have the manpower…”

“I'm sorry, honey.”

Waverly knew these missing people reports were weighing down on Nicole. She felt responsible as deputy to get these people back home, and Waverly knew she had been doing all she can to get them back. She wished she could help more, but now all she can do was to comfort her girlfriend with small touches.

“Hey, how's prep for the Christmas fundraiser?” Waverly changed the subject.

Nicole smiled at Waverly. She knew exactly what Waverly was trying to do and she's very grateful for it.

“It's going great. The fire department is sending some people over to help out. Oh, we finally convinced Nedley to be Santa even though we all know he actually loves the idea of it, that softy, and…”

“And?”

Nicole sighed. “Well, since you'll be seeing it tomorrow morning when I leave anyway.”

Nicole went into her bag and pulled out a black plastic bag, which she promptly handed to Waverly.

Waverly raised her eyebrows. She took the bag that was offered up to her and looked at Nicole, confusion set in between her eyebrows. Nicole just gestured at Waverly to open it, all the while refusing to meet her eyes.

Waverly looked inside and snorted. “Is that…?”

Nicole put her face in her hands and mumbled out a long drawn out yes.

“Are these…?” Waverly pulled out said items out of the bag. Nicole just nodded, still refusing to show her face.

“Oh Nicole, you have to try these on.”

Nicole finally looked at her girlfriend. “Waverlyyyyy.” She wanted sympathy from her girlfriend, not this, dammit!

“Come on, baby, please?”

“Waves…”

The pout. The damn pout! Nicole was just a mortal being, incapable of resisting such a heavenly sight.

“Uuuugh.” She snatched the bag out of Waverly's lap. “Alright fine,” Nicole sighed.

Waverly squealed and clapped her hands. She leaned over to give a kiss on Nicole's cheek and whispered: “I'll make it worth your while.”

Nicole blushed. Ok, it's really not fair now. “I'm gonna go change in the bathroom.”

“You're not gonna do it here?” Waverly pouted, upset at being denied a striptease.

Nicole’s shoulder slumped. “Babe, at least give me this.”

Waverly chuckled. “Alright, alright, go.”

As Nicole reached the door, Waverly yelled, “put on everything!”

This time it was Nicole's turn to whip around too fast.

“Everything?” She whined.

“Everything,” Waverly said, lowering her voice.

Nicole sighed. _Goddammit Waverly, why do you have to be so darn cute_ , she thought as she walked to the bathroom. Nicole shuffled her way there, not looking forward to this at all. Well, at least her girlfriend is happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
